Ferocious Roar of The Transcendent Supreme Infinite Yin and Yang Grand Inferno True Spiritualistic Dragon Queen God Empress of The 10 Imperialistic Heavenly And Devilish Revolutionary Commandments
Ferocious Roar of The Transcendent Supreme Infinite Yin and Yang Grand Inferno True Spiritualistic Dragon Queen God Empress of The 10 Imperialistic Heavenly And Devilish Revolutionary Commandments & The Absolute Strongest Primordial Bestial God Empresses is a fan fictional story based on Sailor Moon. This is a complete deconstruction and reconstruction of Sailor Moon with major changes in characters and additions of new characters. Princess Serenity and The Neo Sailor Soldiers are The Sole survivors of The Fall of The Silver Millennium. Serenity has a massive personality change: She is merciless, confident, super-intelligent, fearless, graceful, and a true leader in this story. Plot The Legendary Moon Princess Serenity and The Neo Sailor Soldiers, who are the true princesses of The Solar System have survived The Fall of The Silver Millennium because of The fusion with their primal aeons. The Neo Sailor Soldiers have watched Earth evolve with The Moon Kingdom's assistance and realize that it does not need The Silver Millennium to guide it to peace. The Neo Sailors decide to bring a new age to The Universe which would Have The Silver Millennium look like a complete joke. Sailor Team Neo Sailor Soldiers *''Princess Serenity / Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Princess Solaria / Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Princess Gaia / Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Princess Elizabeth / Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Princess Hikari / Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Princess Juno / Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Princess Freya / Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Princess Kalani / Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Princess Amphititrite / Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Princess Margaret / Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Princess Gothel / Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Princess Yuna / Neo Sailor Charon'' Angels God *''Kazuki Shikimori '' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raziel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sarahiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Shinji Ikari'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Rayanre'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lilanne Rose Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Raiku Satan'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Celtic Irish Shinto Egyptian Youkai Magicians Ayakaishi Immortal Ones Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard *''Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto'' *''Ichibe Hyosube'' *''Senjumaru Shutara'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tenjiro Kirinji'' *''Oetsu Nimaya'' *''Isshin Kurosaki'' 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki '' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Riruka Tsukabishi Makinami Kasumioji'' *''Matsunami Kenjima Okamiken Shinoda'' *''Naomi Yami Shikinami Hikari Yamamoto'' Justice League Founding Members *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Flash'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Ryujin'' *''Zantanna Zatara'' *''Shazam'' *''Cyborg'' *''Black Canary'' Digi Destined Original Members *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HercluesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, LotousRosemon Burst Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, SubzeroVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon Holy Emperor Mode'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Holy Empress Mode'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon True Excalibur Mode, KingExamon God Slayer Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / QueenMervamon, QueenMervamon Medusa Mode'' *''Sam ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon /AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Ghost Mode'' *''Daigo Nishijima & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, BolshackOwryumon, BolshackOwryumon Dragon King Temporal Blaze Mode, BolshackOwryumon Mobius Dragon King Victory Awakened Mode, KingAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Temporal Blaze Ouryuken, KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Dragon King Grand Millennium Victory Awakened Ouryukenn'' *''Maki Himekawa & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Mode, KingAlphamon True Holy Dragon King Imperial God Emperor Mode, KingAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Temporal Blaze Ouryuken, KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Dragon King Grand Millennium Victory Awakened Ouryuken'' *''Adam Zuchisu & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Ancylbactylmon, Fanasiomon, KingFantasiomon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CieloGaogamon, CieloGaogamon Holy Saint Mode'' *''Edward Takaishimura & Kotemon'' **''Dinohumon, Knightmon, Crusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon Monarch Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunaDianamon, Eclipsiomon, TwilghtEclipsionmon, TwilightEclipsiomon Yin & Yang Grand Balance Mode'' *''Danny Hisagi & Gyrumon'' **''Kingdramon, MegaKingdramon, MetalKingdramon, AeonKingdramon, AeonKingdramon Divine Mode, AeonKingdramon Chaos Mode, EternalKingdramon God Mode'' *''Angel Hasagawa & Golbinmon'' **''Ogremon, Etemon, MetalEtemon / KingEtemon, MetalEtemon Titan Mode / KingEtemon Fighting Buhhda Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon 10 Asura Path Mode'' *''Richard Kasasumori & Hagrurumon'' **''Guardromon, Andramon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MachineAndromon / KingCraniamon, KingCraniamon Emperor Mode'' *''Brandi Suzakubachi & Mikemon'' **''Persiamon, Laylamon, CelestialLaylamon, CelestialLaylamon Holy Faith Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Elecmon'' **''Leomon, IceLeomon, SaberLeomon / BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Grand Shougun Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, ArchSpiritmon, ArchSpiritmon Holy Cross Mode'' *''Leonarndo Kasasumori & Gyromon'' **''Kingdramon, MegaKingdramon, GigaKingdramon, EgyptKingdramon, EgyptKingdramon Sky Dragon Mode, EgyptKingdramon Tormentor Mode, EgyptKingdramon God Phoenix Mode, PharaohKingdramon, PharaohKingdramon Guardian Deity Mode.'' *''Sabrina Suzakubachi & Renamon'' **''Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, AyumiSakuyamon AyumiSakuyamon Grand Empress Mode'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Catherine Hinamoto & Keramon'' **''Chrysalimon, Infermon, Diaboromon, Armageddonmon, HolyDiaboromon, CrossArmageddonmon'' *''T.J. Haukobi & Veemon'' **''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon X, GammaVeedramon, GammaVeedramon God Slayer Mode, GravitonVeedramon, GravitonVeedramon Final Drive Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, RadiantBeelzemon RadiantBeelzemon Twilight Blast Mode'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testaorssa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Battle Brawlers Main Members *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Sonic Heroes *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' *''Miles Tails Prower'' *''Knuckles The Echidna'' *''Amy Rose'' *''Cream The Rabbit'' **''Cheese The Chao'' *''Big The Cat'' *''Shadow The Hedgehog'' *''Rouge The Bat'' *''E-123 Omega'' *''Vector The Crocodile'' *''Charmy Bee'' *''Espio The Chameleon'' *''Silver The Hedgehog'' *''Blaze The Cat'' *''Azure The Black Dragon'' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Avengers Human Allies Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Dlora'' *''Stella'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' Holy Knights ''King & Queen of All Looney Tunes / Holy Kinght Head Generals / Supreme Commanders'' *''King Star Raid Sphinx'' *''Queen Star Storm Sphinx'' ''Mystic Guardians'' ''Raid Cats'' ''Wrecker Dogs'' ''Aerial Brigade'' ''Jungle Beast Masters'' ''Tailed Govenor-Geneals'' ''Dino Battalion'' ''Hell's Guardians'' ''Heaven's Protectors'' ''Insect Masters'' ''Aquatic Royal Guard'' ''Bakugan Generals'' ''Soul Warlords'' ''Colossus Assault Squadron'' Juraian Empire / Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Clan / Devilukean Empire Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters Grand Masters Keyblade Masters Worlds Notes *Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Grayfia, Raiku, Katerea & Rougun are all Super Devils in this story. they possess their true forms and their full power forms. They are much more powerful than The Espadas. *The Sour Reaper Captains are much more powerful than they were in canon. Their power even surpasses The Espadas and The Stermritters. The Soul Reaper Captains are slightly overpowered *The 13 Court Guard Squads improved to 16 with the additions of 3 new divisions. *The Soul Society is in peace with The Quincy Empire Vandenreich. *This ia alternate retelling of Bleach combined with the story-line of this story with major additions to the story. *Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the oldest Soul Reapers in The Soul Society along with Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. Ichigo gets the dual Zangetsu. Ichigo is the captain of squad 5 and one of the greatest kido grandmasters in the history of the Soul Society. *Queen Serenity will be bashed in this story because her daughter and her former followers blame her for The Fall of The Silver Millennium and The Neo Sailor Soldiers are criticizing her because of her incompetent leadership and she did nothing to prevent The Fall of The Silver Millennium. Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions